Closing Doors
by LaMont Milbourne
Summary: SIBLING FIC.Post War. Zuko visits Azula after her breakdown during 'Sozin's comet. ONE SHOT.


**G'day readers. This is a one shot about Zuko Visiting Azula after her breakdown during the comet. Just a sibbling fic though it does mention Maikko and a relationship between Ty-lee And Haru but thats all about couples.**Disclamer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Ugly Duckling

Steam surrounded him as he stepped off the condo and on the metal platform of the mental ward of the Boiling Rock. Looking around he let out a chuckle at the thought of those pirates in this facility at his request and then a nervous sigh followed, even though he had been crowned Firelord for three months it seemed he would never become used to his people bowing down to him. Even if it was a sign of tradition and respect his humility just found the entire custom to be somewhat awkward.

"This way please my lord" requested the Warden as he directed his lord pass the former generals, admirals, commanders and soldiers that had either broken down mentally, physically or even both at the start of Zuko's new reign.

As the unrecognisable faces of commanders soon turned to the faces of the Rough Rhino's leader and the faces of others including Yon Ra and the commander Admiral that was responsible for his banishment in the first place.

"Here she is your Majesty" Zuko looked towards the Warden who fearfully shifted his brown eyes away from piercing gold ones. He then looked at the guards to his left and right as to silently signal them to stay here and let no-one in for any reason.

It wasn't that Zuko used his power of authority to inspire fear in his people, no it was completely the opposite, seeing how in his short three months he had been nothing but humble to all around him but on this one occasion he figured he was allowed to be a little intimidating.

Taking the bag from one of his guards, he swung the small brown leather bag over his shoulder, took a deep breath, and walked in. There was a small room with a guard who was writing what appeared to be reports.

He looked up to Zuko and said "Firelord, she appears to be having a reasonable day. Your welcome to go in whenever you ready".

The Firelord looked down to the guard and slowly nodded in thanks. He walked through the next door and down the corridor that branched off to the rooms of the worst patients in the Fire Nation. Finally he reached last door of the corridor and knocked. After a minute of waiting he walked in to find his sister sitting in the same chair their mother used to sit in when she read them bedtime stories. He slowly and cautiously walked towards his sister, this being the first time he had seen her since the day of 'Sozin's comet'.

He sat on the bed next to the chair that he had shipped over here. Placing the bag on the bed he pulled out two books. Though it seemed his family except for his uncle had given up on him, he hadn't given up on them though his father was a lost cause. He had soldiers searching every corner of every nation for his mother. He prayed to Agni that he could restore his sister to the way things were before all of this Firebending took over their lives. He longed to feel her love, to hear her say brother with love and not as a negative title.

From the reports he had received, in her condition she had not uttered a single word since her mental breakdown. The Doctors had totally given up hope on her but with encouragement from Zuko they still kept trying. Though every day the light became dimmer, Zuko believed she still hung in there fighting the spirits that plagued her minds, and dealing with years of manipulation which had taken their toll on her. The cause of her breakdown was a combination of the quest for perfection and the stress of a prodigy on teenage mind and body.

"How are you doing today 'Zula ?" he asked with enthusiasim even though he knew that today would be a one sided conversation.

Though he hoped maybe these stories plus her current state could bring back the Azula that used to be her older brothers shadow copying and admiring him along with everything he did. He sat with his sister telling her everything that happened in the last three months. From Ty-lee keeping a steady relationship with young Earthbending man named Haru to the Wedding of his and Mai's to the surprising re-emergence of the Dragons and back to Ty-lee shaving off her boyfriends moustache.

By the time Zuko was done he looked out the window and saw it was late in the afternoon as the final rays could be seen over the rim of the volcanoe prison that was Boiling Rock. Knowing that soon Azula would be put to bed he decided to do the nurses a favour and place her in bed for them. Zuko got off the bed, walked over to Azula placing one of her arms around his neck and helping her to slowly walk over to her bed. He turned around as she mindlessly put on her night robes and helped her to pull the blankets over her. Zuko sat in his mothers old chair and looked towards his is sister who was blankly staring at him.

"Ok, so the book I'm going to read to you is called 'The Ugly Turtle-Duckling'. Mum used to read it to us almost everynight" he said opening the book and so he began to read.

"Once upon a time down on an old Fire Nation farm, lived a turtle-duck family, and Mother Turtle-Duck had been sitting on a clutch of new eggs. One Fire Nation summer morning, the eggs hatched and out popped six chirpy turtle-ducklings. But one egg was bigger than the rest, and it didn't hatch. Mother Turtle-Duck couldn't recall laying that seventh egg. How did it get there? TOCK! TOCK! The little prisoner was pecking inside his shell."

Zuko looked up at the former Firebending prodigy after reading every page. Taking note how stressful it must be to be in her situation as her eyes started to slowly close with every passing minute and it was only afternoon. He continued to read soon reaching the final lines.

"The Turtle–Swans said warmly "We're swans like you! Where've you been hiding?".

The young turtle-swan replied "It's a long story", still astounded at how he looked. Now, he swam majestically with his fellow turtle-swans.

One day, he heard children on the river bank exclaim: "Look at that young swan! He's the finest of them all!" And he almost burst with happiness."

Looking up to his sister he saw that she was curled up in her bed sound asleep. He got up from the chair and walked over to his slumbering sibling and lightly kissed her on the forehead. She lightly stirred and looked at him with an emotion in her eyes that for the first time was not hatred, seconds later falling back to sleep with a smile on her face. Zuko collected his things and headed to the door as he turned the handle he could've sworn on his life that he heard faintly.

"ZuZu".

But as he turned around to his sister, there had been no change in her position and the loving smile was still there. Wiping a tear from his eye he too smiled as he walked out of the Ward thanking every staff member along his way back to his Air-Ship. He would always remember today because on this day he finally had hope that everything would return to the way they were suppose to be.

**Please review :)  
oh and if you can come up with a better name for the story I'll gladly change it**


End file.
